


Needy

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brat Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Jensen Ackles, Collars, Dom Danneel Ackles, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Jensen is a slut, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Jensen Ackles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen's wife and boyfriend are no doubt conspiring against him, but what is it this time?He knows that Misha is spending the night tonight, the rest he has no fucking clue.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Enjoy!

Jensen is barely focusing on the hockey game flickering across his screen. The beer in his hand, fresh from the fridge is starting to drip perspiration down his knuckles. It’s cool and goes down his throat smooth, relaxing after a long twelve-hour shoot. He finished filming about an hour ago and is now back at his place in Vancouver. Danneel is wandering around in the kitchen behind him, on the phone. She is in town for the week, having her own filming to do on Thursday and Friday since Sister Jo is making a comeback. She came up to Vancouver when he did because it was easier, but also so they could spend more time together. 

Only being able to see each other on weekends during the months of filming gets draining after a while. He always misses her, but lately, he’s felt it more than usual. A distant, constant pang within his chest, and having her here calms him in a way no one else can. 

Tonight, he’d asked Misha to come over and stay with them. He wanted Vicki to come too, so all four of them could be together, but weekdays were difficult for her to make the trip up to Vancouver. This weekend she would be with them, kids and all, and they would definitely make up for lost time. 

Danneel is still talking, and Jensen is unsure of who exactly she is talking to until she says, “Mish, c’mon.”

Oh. Jensen switches all of his attention to the conversation she’s having with Misha. 

_“I brought a few things from home, so we should be good.”_

_“Oh, I think he’d like that for sure.”_

A soft giggle and a, _“Uhm yeah?”_

_“How much longer will you be?”_

His wife and his boyfriend are no doubt conspiring against him, but what is it this time?

He knows that Misha is spending the night tonight, the rest he has no fucking clue. 

He’s been keyed up all day just thinking about it, wondering what’s going on, and what they’ve been planning. Jensen takes another sip of his beer, trying not to listen as Danneel lets out a melodious laugh at something Misha says. 

_“Mhmm, I’ll get him ready.”_

Jensen feels a sudden rush of heat and arousal go through him, and he clenches his grip around the bottle in his hand. Shit. 

_“Yep, see you soon. Love you.”_

Jensen acts as nonchalant as possible as if he had only been focusing on the game, not Danneel’s incredibly intriguing conversation for the past fifteen minutes. He hears the sound of her footfall behind him, crossing over to the couch, and then feels the gentle press of her hand on his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks, and he recognizes it as the loaded question it is. 

“Better, relaxed, now that I am home.”

“Good,” she replies, and Jensen can hear the smile on her face as she says it. 

Danneel moves to sit next to him, her touch briefly leaving his shoulder. She sits close on the couch, curling up at his side, wrapping a loose arm around his shoulder. Jensen leans into her, sighing when her fingers start toying with the hair at the back of his neck. 

“Who was that?” Jensen asks as if he doesn’t already know. 

“Mish. He said he’d be done in about twenty minutes and head over then,” Danneel explains. 

“Hmmm. He say anything else?” Jensen asks, his eyes are fixed on the screen but he can feel the heat of Danneel’s eyes on him burning into his cheek.

“We were just talking about you,” Danneel says, as she steals the beer from his hand. That gets him to look over, and he watches as she tips the bottle back to her pink mouth, taking a long drink.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, and it comes out a lot rougher than he intends. 

Danneel recognizes his tone and he watches her eyes darken just from the latent arousal poorly hiding in his voice. 

“Mhmm,” Danneel says with a wink. 

“Bout what?”

“Well,” she says, and slowly drags her hand up the back of his scalp, “We were wondering if you wanted to be our good boy tonight?”

Her words hit him instantly, and he feels his cheeks heat up. He’s nodding before his voice has the chance to catch up with him. 

“You know I do.”

“Say it, Jensen.”

“I want to be a good boy for you.”

“And Misha.”

Jensen gulps. “And Misha.”

She tugs on the short strands of his hair, just a little, easing his head back, and Jensen lets her, eyes fluttering shut as she pulls him closer.

Danneel presses a wet kiss to the side of his neck. “Good.”

It’s always good when it’s just Danneel and him, the way she knows exactly what he needs more than he does. But Danneel and Misha together is something overwhelming that Jensen doesn’t get to experience nearly enough, but it’s something he desperately needs, especially tonight. 

“How do you want me?” Jensen asks, releasing a shaky breath as Danneel’s fingers trace down the back of his neck.

She hums, contemplating, sliding her fingers over to drag down the line of his jaw. 

“I’m going to go get a few things, and when I come back, I want you naked, the TV off, and on your knees right here,” she taps the throw rug with her foot that’s placed in front of the couch. “And waiting for me. Do you understand?”

Danneel grips his chin, which Jensen knows means she wants eye contact. He lets his eyes slip open and meet her heavy gaze. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Danneel tightens her grip on his chin and Jensen feels the resounding heat go straight to his cock. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

She kisses him short and sweet, barely a peck that has Jensen chasing after her mouth for more. She clicks her tongue in disapproval and taps his chin with her thumb. “Don’t be greedy.”

Jensen’s cheeks turn red and he nods. 

“I’ll be back, I expect you to be ready.” 

“I will.” 

She smiles ever so slightly and stands up from the couch, all physical contact between them gone. Jensen aches for her, wants her to let him climb into her lap and grind on her until he comes. She won’t let him though, they have _plans,_ and Jensen would rather wait and see how the night pans out instead of receiving the instant gratification his body desires. 

Once she leaves, Jensen strips slow, folding up all his clothes into one neat stack and placing them on the coffee table in front of him just how he knows she wants him to. He kneels onto the rug, moving around until he’s mostly comfortable aside from the pressure on his knees and sucks in a deep breath. Out of habit, he crosses his arms behind his back, bringing his wrists together. There’s no tie to hold them, but he’ll stay there until Danneel brings one. She will, she always does. He has a problem of getting over-eager to touch once they’ve started playing and he needs that extra bit of external control. Slowly, he tries to relax, but he feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his own skin, body hypersensitive to every single place the rug touches his legs, the slight burn of the pressure on his knees. Rolling his shoulders, he sighs out heavy, eyes slipping shut and lets his body relax into position, to wait. 

The click of heels on the hardwood floor breaks him out of his relaxed trance. He blinks open his eyes and finds Danneel coming towards him. She’s changed out of her clothes and into a red, lacy lingerie set, and black heels on her feet. He sucks in a breath at the sight of her, how gorgeous she looks with her hair tumbling down over her bare shoulders. In her hands she has a small box, he can’t see the contents inside, and she sets it down on the counter across the room from him, no doubt on purpose. 

With a sultry gaze, she looks him up and down and smiles approvingly. 

Jensen waits, shifting on his knees, and stares at her while she sorts through the box. He wants to kiss her, needs it more than air, but he’ll get the chance if he’s good. 

“How are you feeling?” Danneel asks, walking over to him and sitting down on the couch right in front of him. Her knee is right next to his chin if he moved a fraction over he could rest it right on the curve of her knee. 

“Good,” Jensen says, honest, and looks up at her. 

He eyes the contents she has enclasped in her hands: a bottle of lube and one of their thicker butt plugs. It’s dark blue, one of his favorites Danneel has had him wear many a time either around the house when he’s feeling extra sub-y or even out in public when they get daring. 

“Colors?” 

“Green.”

Danneel smiles. She reaches down with one of her fingers and tips his chin up further. A shiver runs down his spine at the forced submission and he needs more. “Stand up.”

He obeys, wincing at first when his knees aren’t too eager to move from their spot. Once he’s up and standing before her, Danneel taps her thigh with her palm. “On my lap, Jensen.”

_Oh._

He straddles her hips, bracketing her body with his thighs, careful to keep his hands from touching her because he hasn’t been given permission yet. Danneel grabs his hips, tugging him closer to her and leans in, pressing a wet kiss on his neck. 

“Needy tonight, aren’t you?”

Jensen tries to say, “Mhmm,” but it comes out as an incoherent whine instead and Danneel laughs. 

“I noticed.” Her eyes dart down to where his cock is flushed and hard, curving up against his stomach, desperate for any sort of friction he _knows_ won’t be happening anytime soon. 

Misha isn’t even back yet. 

“You can touch me, for now, you’ll want to hold on.”

Jensen does, unclasping his wrists from behind his back and moves his arms to wrap around her neck. Once he’s settled, Danneel shifts, keeping one hand firm on his hip, sliding the other away behind her back. He hears the click of the lube bottle and then her hand is on his ass, deft slick finger dipping lower and slowly starting to work him open. Arching into her, Jensen gasps and Danneel kisses him through it, messy, while he helplessly tries to grind down on her. 

He already wants more inside him. He wonders if she’ll fuck him with one of her straps tonight, or maybe Misha will fuck him. 

He might not get either, and that would _suck_ . Tonight, he’s here to be good for _them,_ to let them take him apart however they want and he will eagerly welcome whatever they give him. 

Now, in Danneel’s lap, Jensen is trying not to lose his goddamn mind. The insistent, almost methodical way she’s prepping him for the plug is too slow and not enough at the same time. She’s taking her time, fingering him like she’ll be here for hours, barely brushing his prostate every minute or so, making him shiver in her arms. He tries to focus on her mouth instead, how she licks into his mouth while they kiss, dragging low moans out of his mouth. Or on the firm grip, she has on his hip, demanding obedience which he is more than happy to oblige, for now. 

If he was obedient always, she wouldn’t spank him, and he likes the burn of her hand on his ass too much to be good _all_ _the time._

Three fingers deep, Danneel stops kissing him and drops her mouth to his neck, sucking a mark right above his collarbone. Kissing down his chest, she stops to twirl her tongue around each of his nipples, working them to hardness. She pulls back, looks at him for a moment, then flicks each of his nipples a few times with her finger. 

“Dee,” he groans. She does it again, harder and it sends sparks of pleasure down his spine and gets him rolling his hips, chasing friction, some sort of relief. He expects her to make him stop, but she just watches him hump her lap, eyes dark with lust, her fingers buried deep inside him.

She drops her hand back down, digging her nails into the meat of his thigh and Jensen immediately stills the movement of his hips, biting his bottom lip and whines. Danneel chuckles and gives him a quick peck as she slowly pulls out.

“You’ve been ready for a few minutes, but you looked so hot I wanted to watch.”

Jensen groans in frustration, which turns quickly into a gasp when the blunt head of the plug nudges against his hole and easily slides in. 

“Good?” Danneel asks.

“Mmmmm.” Jensen nods, licking his lips and rolls his hips, getting used to the feel of the fullness inside him. 

He has a love-hate relationship with this specific plug. It’s just enough to make him feel full like he wants, but the longer he wears it, it only serves to make his desperation worse. Which, is no doubt the point of this. 

Her eyes dart down to his cock, still flushed and aching, curved up against his stomach, and she smirks. 

“You’re already so worked up and Misha isn’t even here yet.” She sighs in mock sympathy. “He should be here soon, but while we’re waiting, get me wet.”

“How?” Jensen asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

She shrugs. “However you want, but you can only use your mouth. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She kisses his jaw. “Good. Now, go on.”

He kisses her first, deep, more tongue than lips, and pulls back when she moans into his mouth, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. She chases his mouth when he moves to kiss her jaw, kissing down her neck. There’s a specific spot Danneel has, right beneath her ear, that if he works the skin there just right, she’ll be wet in less than a minute. He finds it and sucks, soothing the mark he makes with quick licks. One of her hands slides into his hair, tightens and tugs, and her whole body shakes. Success. Jensen smiles against her skin and continues kissing down her neck to her chest.

He wants skin-on-skin, wants her tits in his mouth, but he can’t use his hands to get the flimsy fabric covering them off. He looks up at her, keeps eye contact as he scoots back in her lap, as far as she’ll let him. Leaning down he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucks, fabric and all twirling his tongue around the nub.

A breathy, “oh,” leaves her lips and she arches into his mouth. He takes his time, alternating between each nipple, dragging his teeth over them, and using his tongue until the fabric is damp and her nipples are hard and red underneath.

“Holy shit.” Misha’s voice comes from the side of the room near the front door. 

Jensen goes to move, to look up at Misha, but there’s a sharp tug on the short strands of his hair. 

“Keep going.”

He hears footsteps walk towards them as he leans back in and continues sucking on her nipple through the sheer lingerie, teeth dragging over the hardened nub. 

“Hi Mish,” Danneel groans out, shakily. There’s the sound of kissing above him and Jensen wishes he could look, but he can't. He has a job to do. 

“It’s going well I see,” Misha says, approvingly.

“Very. He’s getting me wet.”

“How’s he doing?” Misha asks. 

“Wonderful, as always.”

“Hmm,” Misha hums. Footsteps walk behind him, and the warmth of Misha’s hand presses into his lower back slides up to his shoulder and back down to his ass. Misha squeezes once. “Stand up,” he orders.

Jensen leans back into Misha’s warm hand that has now moved to the curve of his hip. Misha helps him stand, hands warm and gentle on his skin and turns him around until they’re facing each other, Misha’s eyes gazing openly up and down his body. 

“Gorgeous,” Misha says, kissing the edge of Jensen’s jaw, and squeezing his hip. “Step back and wait here.”

Jensen nods, preening from the approval and steps back, despite his shaking thighs. He feels the loss of Danneel’s hands on him, body wanting to be back in her lap or between the both of them. He steps back, crosses his wrists behind his back, watches, and waits. 

Misha reaches out a hand to Danneel who takes it and he tugs her to her feet. She giggles, fingers catching in his belt loops. 

“Welcome home,” she says, voice sultry and Misha laughs. They kiss, wet and messy, and a hot coil of arousal tightens in Jensen’s stomach. 

One of Misha’s hands slides up to cup her breast, thumb rolling over her nipple, and then drags down her stomach. He slides two fingers underneath the waistband of her panties, dipping lower inside of her, getting Danneel to moan against his lips.

Jensen whines when he sees Misha’s thumb circle her clit, her hips jerking against his hand. He drags his fingers back out and leaves a lingering kiss on her lips before crossing the short distance to Jensen. 

Misha reaches up with the fingers he had inside her and drags them over Jensen’s lips. 

“Good boy, you did your job.” 

Jensen parts his lips further, and Misha takes the invitation it is, slipping his fingers inside. At the taste of her on Misha’s fingers, Jensen moans, licking them clean until all he tastes is his warm skin. 

Misha grins, almost feral, and drags his other hand through Jensen’s hair, then turns to look at Danneel. 

“He’s in a mood tonight, isn’t he?”

“I think he missed having the both of us,” Danneel says.

Misha drags his thumb over Jensen’s chin, smiling softly at Danneel’s words. “I think so.”

He did. The prospect of whatever the rest of the night entails sends excited anticipation running through him. He feels like he just had a shot of caffeine, over-eager to please the both of them and to prove how good he is so that they’ll fuck him, and let him come. 

There’s a certain look in Misha’s eyes, that holds the longer they look at each other that Jensen knows he missed this just as much as Jensen. 

The three of them together is something special. 

“I’m going to go change out of these,” Danneels says, gesturing to her lingerie. “Why don’t you get him nice and tied up for us?”

Misha takes a step closer, sliding a possessive hand over Jensen’s hip. “Gladly.”

Jensen is caught in Misha’s gaze, distantly he hears Danneel’s footsteps fade out of the room, but his brain zeroes in on every place where Misha is touching him. 

“Colors, Jensen?”

“Very green,” Jensen answers. 

“Tie, rope, or cuffs?”

Jensen licks his lips and thinks about the options. “Rope.”

Misha raises an eyebrow. “It might leave marks on your wrists.”

“It’s okay. Dean’s wearing long sleeves tomorrow, and I want to feel it, really feel it.”

Misha’s eyes visibly darken at Jensen’s word and he nods, licking his lips. He steps in close and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jensen’s jaw. 

“Kneel,” he whispers, right against the shell of Jensen’s ear, sending shivers skittering down Jensen’s spine. 

Almost as if a reflex, Jensen drops to his knees on the small carpet next to the couch where he’d been earlier. Misha releases him and slides a hand up into his hair, tugging on the short strands. An unbidden whine leaves Jensen’s lips and Misha smirks. 

“Hands.” Jensen meets his gaze and crosses his wrists behind his back. “Good, you’re perfect. I’ll be right back.”

While he waits, Jensen adjusts his positioning on his knees, finding the most comfortable position on the scratchy surface. He crosses his ankles too, providing more stability, and sits back on his calves, sucking in a deep breath and then releases letting all the tension out of his body. Soon, he’ll float. 

Across the room, Misha is rifling through the box Danneel brought out earlier. He picks up a thin black silk scarf and a long piece of black thick rope. He looks far too dressed still, compared to Jensen’s nakedness, but it only heightens the control Misha has on him. 

He moves behind Jensen, out of sight, and Jensen’s skin prickles in anticipation. There are two taps on his shoulder and Jensen adjusts his posture, sitting up straighter and arches his chin up. Behind him, there’s a rustle and Misha humming approvingly. 

“Close your eyes.”

Jensen does. A few seconds later there’s a piece of soft fabric covering his forehead and his eyes, then Misha’s deft fingers tying it behind his head. 

“Open. Can you see?” Misha asks. There’s one of Misha’s hands in his hair, gently stroking. 

“Nope.”

“Good.”

His hands slide out of Jensen’s hair, down to his shoulder and his arms, stopping when he reaches Jensen’s wrists. Misha ties the rope around his wrists tight enough for an edge of burning on his skin, a reminder of who is in control of his pleasure, but loose enough that Jensen could wiggle it looser. He won’t need to though, it feels too good.

Tears prick at his eyes underneath the blindfold as Misha hands glide down over his wrists, ghost over his fingertips and then leave. He missed this, giving over complete and utter control to them. 

“Are you good?” Misha asks, in front of him now. 

Jensen’s head is starting to feel foggy, he’s drifting, and he nods. “Yes, sir.”

He hears a sharp intake of breath and then Misha’s mouth is on his, soft and insistently kissing him for the first time since he’s gotten home. 

“Good boy.” Another kiss, on the corner of his mouth, and Misha nuzzles against his cheek. “Stay here. I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

The blindfold ends up being a bit too warm and tickles the tip of his nose. Not enough to be uncomfortable, just annoying. He’s been waiting for probably ten minutes now, listening to Danneel and Misha move about the room, whispering just out of earshot. It’s sparking a buzzing anticipation under his skin, mixed with his desperation for touch; they’re too far away, but he knows he won’t get anything unless he’s obedient. He is their good boy, and he wants to prove it. This is the first test, seeing how long he can wait here like this.

His knees are starting to ache, despite the plush softness of the rug he’s kneeling on. It reverberates up into the taut muscles of his thigh, causing them to tremble slightly in exertion. He squirms, adjusting his position as much as he can and the movement eases the slight discomfort on his knees. He sits up taller and stretches his neck. The rope binding his wrists together behind his back scratches his skin. He rolls his shoulders, lets the tug of the rope fix his posture for him and shutters out a heavy sigh. A bubble of white-hot heat, filled with arousal blooms in his stomach knowing they’re watching him. He loves when they start scenes like this, makes him feel like he’s under inspection, waiting for their approval.

An indistinguishable amount of time later, just as he’s really starting to squirm, cock still hard, for what feels like hours now, and leaking against his stomach, he hears two pairs of feet pad closer to him and feels fingers toy with the tie on the blindfold. 

The blindfold vanishes suddenly and he blinks, adjusting to the new light. His vision focuses on Danneel and Misha a couple of feet away, both naked now, like him. Jensen licks his lips and drinks the sight of them in. Danneel is holding something behind her back, looking as gorgeous as ever. Misha stands next to her, cock already swollen, looking down at Jensen with just blown eyes.

Jensen wonders if Danneel helped him or if the sight of Jensen looking so submissive was enough to get him there. Saliva pools in his mouth at the thought of sucking Misha’s cock like this. He craves it and hopes they’ll let him. 

“You’ve been so patient, and so good already,” Danneel murmurs approvingly, looking him over, her gaze fire-hot across his skin. “Do you want the collar tonight?” She pulls the aforementioned collar out from behind her back and dangles it in front of him, leash already hooked into the loop. Jensen nods as if on instinct. He’s felt bare without it. 

“Use your words, Jensen.” 

“Please.”

“Good,” Danneel purrs. She moves, walking behind him. She ghosts her fingers down the line of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and slips the collar on. It clicks into place, cool on his skin, nice and snug, and heavy with ownership. Danneel trails a hand over his shoulder and then she’s gone, next to Misha. 

She has the leash in her hand, hanging loose in the space between them for the time being. 

“How do you feel?” Misha asks. His voice is gravel rough, deeper than usual which means he’s more wrecked over this and how Jensen looks than he’s leading on. 

“Perfect,” Jensen answers because he does. 

“You _look_ perfect.”

Jensen smiles, just a little, preening from the approval.

“Safeword?” Danneel asks. 

“Red.”

“Good boy.” 

They both smile at him, practically feral in their intensity and it rushes over him in a new wave of arousal. He wonders how slutty he looks, like this, collared and tied up on his knees for them. Next time, they should take pictures.

“You’re going to make us both come before you get to come, understood?” Misha asks. 

“Yes, sir.”

“However, if you’re disobedient, then you won’t get to come at all until tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll try to be good,” Jensen answers. 

He feels the leash go taut. It makes him gasp in a mix of pleasure and surprise as the pressure tugs his neck.

“You’ll try?” Danneel asks.

Jensen thinks of his usual punishment, the heat of Misha or Danneel’s handprints on his ass and the stinging red ache that comes with it. He craves that too, like he always does, almost enough to feel like being bratty. He might, later on, but for now, he craves their approval and touch more. “No, I _will_ be a good boy.” 

“And whose good boy are you?” 

“Yours.”

“That’s right,” Danneel says. She takes a few steps forward until she’s practically right on him. Jensen can see how wet she is, smells the heady scent of her, and it takes all of his willpower to hold himself back from tasting her before he’s allowed. 

“Now,” Danneel starts, pausing until he looks up at her through his eyelashes. “We know how much you love giving oral, so show us.” 

He meets Danneel’s eyes and nods once, then leans in. Jensen feels his collar tighten as Danneel drags him closer, shortening the length. She won’t touch him and that’s almost worse because it’s what he wants. 

He parts his lips and darts his tongue out to delve between her outer lips and taste her. She moans on impact and he trails his tongue up, swirling it around her clit until he gets a good rhythm going and she starts fucking his mouth. Jensen loves being used like this, and opens his mouth wider and flattens his tongue for better access as she rocks against him. 

“Fuck,” he hears Misha groan from somewhere above him, and then there is a hand in his hair. Misha pulls him closer to Danneel but keeps his hand in Jensen’s hair, grip tight enough on the short strands to send short zaps of pleasure through him every time he pulls back for air.

“So good,” Danneel murmurs. 

He hears the wet sounds of them making out above him, and the whines rising out of Danneel’s throat at the pleasure from both of them. He wishes he could watch them kiss from down here. He wants to see her face when she comes, it’s one of his favorite things.

She’s getting close, fucking her hips against his mouth and face, whimpers leaving her throat and she tightens the leash. It urges him on, coaxes a moan from deep in his chest and he takes his time twirling his tongue around her clit and sucking on it. 

He dips his tongue inside her and feels the moment she comes, right on his face. He licks her through it, tasting as much of her as he can until she lets out a scream-whine from over sensitization and forces his head back with a tug on the leash. 

Jensen sits back on his feet, panting and licks the lingering wetness from his lips. It’s on his nose, his cheeks, and his chin slick and dirty. He looks up at the both of them as he and Danneel regain breath. Misha looks about five seconds from losing it, but he manages to speak first. 

“Look at you,” he says, kneeling down in front of Jensen and dragging a lazy hand through his hair. “So gorgeous with come all over your face.”

Jensen fights back a whimper but it slips out, and Misha catches it, licking into Jensen's mouth and tasting Danneel on his tongue. He cleans him messily, licking his cheek, his chin and sucks on the tip of his nose, making him wetter rather than cleaner, and stands back up. 

“My turn,” Misha says. The leash trades hands, from Danneel to Misha, and Jensen moves closer of his own volition, eager to get Misha’s cock in his mouth. 

He’s been thinking about getting Misha inside him in some way since Danneel put the plug in him. It’s still there, ever-present and keeping him open for later, for one or both of them to fuck and use. 

There’s a sharp tug on the leash and Jensen scoots closer, tilting his chin up towards Misha, waiting. 

Misha reaches down with his free hand, wrapping a loose fist around his cock and angles it down, bumping the head along Jensen’s bottom lip. A quiet gasp leaves Jensen’s throat and he parts his lips further, lets Misha glide the head over the edge of his lip and sucks the tip into his mouth. With a groan and a gentle thrust, he makes Jensen take him all the way down. 

It’s too much at once, but he adjusts quickly, eager for this and saliva pools in his mouth at the taste of him. Misha sets the pace, nice and slow, fucking his mouth with ease, keeping the leash taut while he does. Already close, Misha groans low in his throat, quickening his pace of fucking Jensen’s mouth. Next to Misha, Danneel is watching them intently. With a gentle hand, she cups Misha’s chin, and turns his head towards her, getting him to kiss her. 

It’s too much and Jensen moans, the timbre reverberating around Misha’s cock. Above him, Misha whimpers, tightening his hold on the leash, and Jensen pulls back as far as he’s allowed as Misha gets close. He comes easiest when Jensen licks at his slit, sucks on the head, lips perfectly curved around it. 

“Fuck.” Misha’s hips stutter, pulling out of Jensen’s mouth and Jensen closes his eyes, right as Misha comes. He parts his lips, letting Misha come on his mouth, his chin, and the side of his cheek. 

The leash goes slack and Jensen opens his eyes, finds Misha and Danneel both kneeling in front of him. Danneel’s hand cups his cheek and she kisses him, then leans over to kiss Misha. The three of them trade kisses back and forth, and minutes later when they all pull back for air, Jensen’s mouth feels swollen. He’s still keyed up, arousal thrumming under his skin like a second heartbeat. He needs them to touch him, he made them come, now he needs to, needs it like air. 

He thinks about the feel of Danneel’s hand on his skin, how Misha’s hand felt squeezing his ass earlier. The burn of the rope against his wrists is good, a dull constant ache, but he wants more. Wants the burn of skin-on-skin contact, wants to be marked up, wants his ass to feel tender every time he sits tomorrow. 

“Is that it?” Jensen asks, neediness getting ahead of him, the words coming out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s said. 

Danneel arches an eyebrow at him and he feels the leash tighten, coaxing a gasp from his lips. “Do you want _more?”_

He smirks, shrugging, “Maybe.”

Misha and Danneel share a glance. 

“Do you think you _deserve_ to come?” Misha asks. He grips Jensen’s chin with his fingers, tilting it up, and forcing eye contact. 

“I made you both come, didn’t I?” Jensen says. He knows he’s talking back, knows the punishment for doing so. 

Misha sighs and drops his hold on Jensen, looking to Danneel. “He wants us to spank him.”

“Clearly.”

Jensen gives a nonchalant shrug. “What can I say? I have needs.”

Danneel smacks the inside of his thigh, hard enough it leaves a red indent on the pale skin and smoothes it in circles with her fingers. He whines instantly, arching into her palm, cock jumping against his stomach in arousal. 

She looks at him, tracking every minute movement of his face and does it again, hitting the inside of his other thigh. He bites his lip and moans. “Please.”

“You want us to touch you, is that it?” Danneel asks, and removes her hand, tugging on his leash and brings his face right up to hers.

“Yes ma’am,” Jensen replies, voice barely above a whisper. 

She looks over at Misha and they communicate in that silent way of theirs until Misha nods slow and rises to his feet. Jensen watches him go, headed towards the bedroom. Danneel stands too and he thinks, briefly, that she’s going to leave him there.

“Stand up,” she orders. He does, carefully with shaking thighs, barely managing to make it to full height. His toes tingle and his head is drifting up towards the clouds, deep into subspace. 

“Follow.” She turns on her heels and follows Misha, pulling the leash taut, forcing Jensen to follow. He can’t help the moan that leaves his throat as he stumbles after her. 

Inside the bedroom, Misha is nowhere to be found. Danneel sits down at the end of the bed, spreads her thighs and then looks up at him. 

“I want you over my lap, head here,” she taps one thigh. “And your hips here. Keep your ass up and spread your legs. Understood?”

Jensen bites his lip to keep from whining and nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

She has to help him. Without the use of his hands, it’s difficult to steady himself. A gentle hand presses against his shoulder, pushing him down until he’s in place. She keeps the leash in one hand, taps his cheek so he will tilt his head to the side for it to be more comfortable on his neck, but keeps the leash taut. 

He feels exposed, ass on display, hand-tied tight behind his back, waiting for the imminent spanking. The arousal surging through his veins ticks up a notch, increased from the anticipation. He wants to ask what’s taking so long, thinks of some retort he can give but doesn’t want them to take away the punishment he purposefully acted up for. 

“Colors?” Danneel asks, checking in. 

“Green.”

Her hand strokes through his hair. “Good boy.”

Footsteps sound behind him, the soft padding of feet, getting closer and then stops directly behind him. He waits for the strike of Misha’s hand on his ass that never comes. 

“You’re going to count for me, aloud, and be sure I can hear you. Understand?” Misha says, voice deep and commanding. Jensen shivers at the intensity of it. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Be good and we might still let you come. Remember, you’re the one that wanted this,” Misha chides. 

Jensen nods, feeling his cheeks heat up in shame.

At first, there’s nothing, just the tightness on his throat from the leash, and Danneel’s hand on his shoulder holding him in place. 

The first strike happens without warning, a swish in the air and a heavy stinging smack right in the center of his left cheek. That’s not a hand and no soothing caress follows, that’s one of Misha’s belts. 

“One,” Jensen gasps, as he jolts forward, hole clenching around the plug still inside him, and cock grinding against Danneel’s thigh. She grips his shoulder tighter and pushes him back a few inches so he can’t grind on her. 

“Not what you wanted is it?” Misha asks. He hears Misha smack his own hand with the belt, the sound echoing through the room.

“No, sir.”

“It’s meant to be a punishment, not a reward, Jensen.”

Smack. The other side this time, harder. 

“Two,” he whines, hips helplessly fucking the air, desperate for some sort of friction he can’t get. 

Danneel tsks at him and tightens her grip on the leash. He could come from this if they wanted him to and they both know he could, but this _is_ a punishment, it feels like one too. 

All they asked was that he be good, and he talked back. 

Tears prick at his eyes, one sliding down his cheek when Misha gets to fifteen. His whines have turned into half-sobs now, a mix of pleasure and shame, but he takes it because he can and he knows whatever reward they give him will be worth it. 

“Fifteen.”

There’s a pause, and Jensen pants, so strung out he can’t feel anything other than the constant sting on his ass. 

“Colors?” Misha asks. 

“Green,” Jensen answers immediately. 

Misha keeps going, alternating back and forth between each side of his ass, pausing his hits until he hears Jensen say the number. 

“Thirty.” Jensen groans, barely audible, his entire body trembling from the mix of endorphins running through him.

He hears the belt hit the ground and then Misha’s hands are on his ass, rubbing the sting in. 

“I’m done. You took it so well, thank you,” he murmurs approvingly. Jensen half-sobs against Danneel’s thigh, body going limp, but she pulls his head up enough so she can look into his eyes. 

“Since you’ve decided to be a bratty slut tonight, we’re going to use you like one. Can you take more?”

“Yes ma’am, please,” Jensen begs. He wonders what he looks like, tear stains on his cheeks as he looks up at her. 

“I’m pleased to hear that. Stand and face the bed.”

He does, with Danneel’s help aiding his shaking limbs. She maneuvers him until his toes are a few inches from the bed. A hand presses into the middle of his back and pushes him down until his chest hits the mattress. He turns his head to the side and looks behind him at Danneel.

“Spread your legs.”

He does, wiggling his ass, and gets a well-deserved smack right over the aching red mark for it. He whimpers into the mattress and waits. 

Footsteps pad away and into the other room. A larger hand, Misha’s, slides into his hair, smoothing through the strands. “You look so good, so slutty. You want us to fuck you, don’t you, Jensen?”

Jensen nods, his cheek pressed firmly against the mattress. “Please.”

“You’ll get to come after we both fuck you, not before then. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Misha tugs his hair, presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and steps away, leaving Jensen desperate for any semblance of touch. 

It comes seconds later as Danneel’s hand rests on the curve of his lower back, fingers tracing down, and then she works the plug free. He gasps at the emptiness that follows, so used to being full, and humps the empty air, desperate for anything. 

Danneel grabs the handle of the leash and pulls it tight, forcing Jensen to arch his back. “You want my cock, Jensen?”

Jensen answers in an incoherent whine. 

She slides in without warning, thick and goes deep, all the way until the blunt edge of her cock hits his prostate, sending sparks shooting down his spine. With a firm grip she grabs his hips and starts to fuck him, hard. He has nothing to hold onto, hands still tied behind his back, so he’s helpless as she fucks him, deep and rough, moving his whole body back and forth over the mattress. 

He loves it. 

He’s not sure what kind of noises are coming out of him anymore, other than moaned sobs at the pleasure of finally being fucked like the slut he is.

They switch and while he waits for Misha to slide in, Jensen rolls his hips against the mattress, grinding his dripping cock against the comforter. He’s so close, he could come from this, but forces his hips to still, remembering what Misha said. 

“Almost, Jensen. Once you feel me come inside you, you can come,” Misha repeats, seemingly reading Jensen’s mind. He slides a hand up and down Jensen’s trembling back. “You’ve been so good.” 

Misha slides in slow, slicked up and hot, and Jensen groans when he finally bottoms out. He’s thicker than all of Danneel’s cocks, enough to make Jensen feel perfectly full and needy. He rocks his hips back, fucking himself on Misha’s cock, desperate for him.

“Keep going,” Misha orders, voice deep and completely wrecked. One of his hands rests on Jensen’s hip, helping to guide him back, but Jensen does the work.

He adjusts his stance so he has a better grip on the floor with his feet and starts rocking his hips. Soon he’s panting, and he hears Misha groan. 

“So fucking hot, Jens. You look so slutty, don’t even need me to fuck you, you need it that bad you’ll do it yourself.”

Jensen whimpers, and goes faster, need getting the better of him. He won’t last long, and Misha won’t either if the way his breathing has quickened and the low moans leaving his throat are any indication. Jensen focuses on his body, ignores his own pleasure and plays it up, let’s himself be noisy, arches his back and slows his movements. He shows Misha how good it feels to have his cock inside of him. 

“Oh fuck,” Misha groans, and that’s all the warning Jensen gets before Misha comes in him. 

He thrusts twice against the roll of Jensen’s hips and that’s all it takes before Jensen is coming too, on the comforter and down his own thighs. It’s one hell of an orgasm. One of those full-bodied, eyes-rolling-back-in-your-head kind and he goes lax on the bed, his whole body twitching with the aftershocks. He can’t move even if he wanted to, but just lies there and breathes, head spinning from the high. He feels Misha slip the plug back inside him, keeping his come inside, and Jensen grunts, too fucked out to say anything, but a warmth of pleasure spreads through him at the knowledge that they’ll fuck him in the morning too. 

Gentle hands untie his arms, massaging the muscles in his forearms and biceps. The collar unhooks and is carefully pulled away. 

“Baby?” Danneel asks, voice soft, from behind him. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” he whispers, smiling down at the mattress, eyes closed. 

She chuckles and he feels the bed dip next to him. Misha continues to run his hands down Jensen’s arms, smoothing up and down, then over to his shoulders and down his back, massaging out the tension. 

“Can you sit up?” she asks. 

“With help,” Jensen answers. 

One of Misha’s arms wraps around his middle, Danneel’s on his arm and they help him stand. 

“Hey,” Misha says, once they're facing each other, a soft smile on his face. “You were so good for us. How do you feel?”

There’s genuine concern in his eyes. He slips a hand into Jensen’s hair, caressing. Danneel slides in behind Jensen, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his neck and back. 

“Feel high almost, so sleepy and relaxed.”

Misha chuckles, a smile appearing on his lips. “How’s your ass?”

“Hurts,” Jensen admits, with a bashful smile, “But in a good way.”

“Good.” Misha kisses him, soft and sweet. 

“What do you need from us now?” Danneel asks. She glides her hands up and down his sides, and Misha kisses the curve of his shoulder. Right now he could stay right here, but he’s shaking still, from overstimulation and maybe from being a bit exposed. 

Their aftercare varies depending on the scene and tonight he wants to be held, wants their touch in ways he didn’t during the scene, to bring him fully back to himself and ready for bed. He thinks about the warmth of them surrounding him and how light he feels when the three of them bathe together. 

“A glass of water and a bath? Then sleep?”

Danneel hums approvingly, moving to his side so she can gently turn his head and give him a chaste kiss on the mouth. “Sounds wonderful. We will do whatever you need, love.”

Misha nods and leans in to steal another kiss from Jensen’s lips. 

Inside his chest, Jensen’s heart flip-flops at the love he feels radiating from the both of them. 

“You ready to walk?” Misha asks. He drops his hand down to Jensen’s and slots their fingers together. On his other side, Danneel does the same. 

“Ready,” he answers, squeezing their hands and letting them lead him towards the bathroom. 

Tomorrow will be rough, he’ll ache all over from tonight’s activities, a constant reminder of what they did and how completely they fucked him. He glances over at Misha, then at Danneel, and smiles to himself at how lucky he is to have two people who always know how to give him exactly what he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels), I hope you liked it. ;)


End file.
